The consequences of revenge
by yellow 14
Summary: Sequel to Melissa Flint's ultra-graphic story 'Quidditch Revenge' Also a response to LVB's pregnancy challenge. The events of Quidditch revenge are haunting Cho.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter, pigs will fly. So, I'm guessing that I don't own.

AN: Written for the pregnancy challenge by LVB. This is also a sequel to Melissa Flint's story Quidditch Revenge, which is surprisingly sticky. Because the story Quidditch Revenge is both brutal and extremely violent, reader discretion is advised.

AN2: This story is going to be piggybacking. In other words, it will be updated when I update something else.

Cho closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Her stomach flipped over once more and she tried to focus once more on what Professor Snape was saying.

"Perhaps you already know what this potion is Miss Chang?" Snape asked in a sarcastic voice. "Is that why you feel the need to not pay attention?"

"No sir, I-"

"Miss Chang, come to the front of the class and explain what I have just told them." Snape cut in silkily. Cho stood up and shakily made her way to the front of the class, but before she could say anything, her stomach rolled over violently once more and she vomited onto Snape's shoes. Snape glared and Cho gulped under his intense glare.

"S-s-sorry sir I don-" Cho stammered out, before Snape cut her off. Lazily waving his wand, he vanished the vomit and looked at her friend Marietta.

"Miss Edgecomb, take Miss Chang to the hospital wing." He said coldly, before turning to face Cho. "Miss Chang, you should have reported to Madame Pomfrey before coming to my class if you felt so unwell."

Cho nodded and followed Marietta out of the dungeon. Once they were clear Marietta turned to Cho and asked the question that caught Cho completely off guard.

"If you hadn't just vomited in potions just now, would you have EVER gone to Madame Pomfrey about you being sick all the time?" Cho stared wordlessly at her friend, who simply raised an eyebrow. "C'mon Cho, I've known you since we were little children. Do you really think that I didn't know?"

"I thought I was hiding it really well." Cho admitted ruefully and Marietta shook her head with a smile.

"Well I don't think the others know." Marietta said. "But really Cho, you should see Madame Pomfrey."

Cho frowned. "It's not like it's all of the t-"

"Yes it is!" Marietta snapped. "I know you don't like the Hospital wing, but this is starting to worry me. If you don't go, I'll tell Madame Pomfrey myself!"

Cho looked into her friends worried eyes and frowned. Marietta was more than willing to carry out her threat. Finally, she nodded.

"Fine. I'm going there now anyway." Cho finally said and Marietta smiled.

"There are worse things than missing Quidditch Cho." Marietta joked and Cho flinched as she had a sudden flashback.

_Seeing how the rage exploded in the man's eyes, he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall roughly. Hard enough for her to see both moon and stars._

_"I don't think so bitch, if fact you should praise yourself lucky if you can speak at all when I'm done with you"_

Cho shuddered at the memory and gave Marietta a false smile.

"There's nothing more important than Quidditch!" she protested. As she opened the door to the Hospital Wing, her face turned pale as she spotted Marcus Flint in there. Stopping suddenly, she backed out of the Hospital Wing as fast as possible.

"Hey what the…!" Marietta exclaimed as Cho backed into her. "What the hell!"

"Sorry Mari, I…" Cho stuttered and Marietta looked at her friend curiously. Spotting Marcus in the Hospital Wing, she smiled.

"OH!" she exclaimed, looking at Marcus. "You never told me you liked Marcus!"

_Licking his lips again he smiled his troll-ish smile before starting to undo his tie._

"I don't!" Cho protested as the memory flew over her.

"He is pretty hot." Marietta continued with a devious smile. "I don't blame you for liking him. Have you seen his body? That's enough to make me drool."

_Dropping the shirt to the floor, he looked down his body, he couldn't help but feel proud, his body was very well shaped and very muscular. Cho could see the same, there would be no way in Limbus she would be able to fight him off._

"I DON'T FANCY HIM!" Cho protested and Marietta gave her a disbelieving look.

"If you say so Cho, if you say so. But you WILL see Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes, yes, just not now." Cho said distractedly. She had to get away, away from him.

"Fine. See her later. I'll tell Professor Snape that you've been sent to our dorms." Marietta said rolling her eyes. "But make sure you see her later."

Cho nodded and watched her friend walk back to Snape's dungeon. There was a time she would have simply walked into the Hospital Wing, Flint or no Flint. But since that fateful, rain-soaked day, she recoiled from the idea of being in the same room as him. She was determined not to tell anyone what had happened that fateful day. She had her pride, if nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but the flashbacks are directly quoted from Melissa Flint's story Quidditch Revenge.

Cho stared at the potions book with some distaste. The potion was certainly one of the more complicated ones she had ever attempted, but she was determined to stop all of this throwing up. Especially since the disastrous potions lesson yesterday.

"C'mon Cho, you can do it." She told herself. Skimming through the potion instructions once more, she frowned when she reached a note written at the bottom.

**Ideally suited for pregnant women.** The book said at the bottom. Cho shook her head. She was FOURTEEN for Merlin's sake!

"I'm a bit young to be worrying about being pregnant." She murmured to herself.

_Kissing her shoulders again and her chest he pushed deep into her without warning._

Cho shook her head again. She was NOT going to think about that. It was bad enough that it had happened at all. Surely fate would not be so cruel as to throw in another wrench?

_he cried out in pleasure, filling her with his cum_

"I am NOT pregnant!" she told herself indignantly. She grabbed her potion ingredients and started assembling the potion. As she cut up roots and measured out her various ingredients, she started whistling cheerfully. Potion were fascinating to work on, even though she wasn't top of her class, she was pretty good at them.

"Hey Cho, what's up?" Cedric asked cheerfully. Cho suddenly snapped round and smiled at him.

"Hi Cedric." She said with a smile. In an instant, her mood suddenly changed and she suddenly became very weepy. She grabbed Cedric and hugged him.

"Err…Cho?" Cedric asked in a puzzled voice.

"I'm sorry." She said with a watery smile. "We've been friends for years. I just wanted you to know, I appreciate you being my friend."

"Ok." Cedric said, looking at her with concern. "Are you alright Cho?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" she exclaimed happily, although she was still crying. Sweeping up her potions-making equipment, she swept out of the room. Cedric stared curiously at her retreating back.

"What's up with her?" he asked nobody in particular.

AN: Urgh, mood swings are a nightmare to write. And certainly not my finest work. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I keep saying this, so if you know by now, you never will. I don't own and never will.

Cho sighed as she looked at the empty corridor in front of her. She was late. She was late and had somehow managed to end up somewhere in the castle she didn't really recognise.

Of course, it didn't help that instead of going to charms with Marietta, she had stormed off in a fit of temper over some trivial thing, going from happy to angry incredibly fast in her latest mood swing. They were becoming more and more frequent, much to her annoyance and Cho made a mental note to see Madame Pomfrey for the hundredth time. Not that she was likely to see it through, but it was the thought that counts right?

"Hello Cho," a familiar voice said from behind her and Cho suddenly jumped around, her heart pounding so hard it threatened to break out of her chest.

"What are you doing here Flint?" she demanded as she met his cold grey eyes.

Her dark brown eyes meeting the cold dark eyes of the man standing in front of her.

Cho shuddered as she tried to wave away the memory that made her feel sick to her stomach. Flint laughed.

"That's my line…this time," he replied with a smirk as he greedily licked his lips and another wave of memory attacked her as she remembered exactly what he was talking about.

_"Flint? What on Earth are you doing in here… it's the girl's cha-"_

Shaking away the memory, Cho tried to look him in the eye as she drew out her wand. Last time she didn't have her wand.

_She needed her wand._

_his wand had been just there – almost within reach…. Almost._

Feeling her skin erupt with goosepimples and her stomach twist violently, Cho dropped her guard.

"Expelliarmus," Cho's wand was sent flying aside and Flint glared angrily at her as he stepped forward.

"I thought we had already covered this," he said as he advanced towards her as he started to unto his trousers, before giving her a far too familiar smile for her comfort. "I suppose another lesson is in order then. And you Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart."

Cho began backing away, her eyes never leaving Flint as he advanced towards her and he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her against the wall so hard she suddenly saw stars.

_he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall roughly. Hard enough for her to see both moon and stars._

She knew exactly where this was leading and her breathing suddenly became ragged with terror. Flint's eyes widened with amusement and he smirked.

"It's a shame I don't have time to do this as thoroughly as last time," he said as he licked his lips in anticipation as he lifted her robes up and ran his hand up her stomach while the other grabbed her arms and held them above her head. "It would have been so much more…satisfying."

There was a sound of footsteps coming down the corridor and Flint cursed angrily. With a sharp twist of his body, he threw her aside and blew her a kiss as he did his trousers up.

"Alas I shall wait for a better time my love," he said mockingly and he sauntered off. Cho stared at his retreating back trembling so hard that she could hardly move and mentally cursing herself for letting her memories distract her at the crucial moment.

And then the last words he said to her hit her and she vomited with fear despite the anti-vomiting potion she had taken earlier. Wait for a better time? You didn't need to be Dumbledore to know what he meant.

She was damned if she was going to let anyone see how badly he'd effected her. With a wave of her wand, she vanished the vomit just as two small first year boys in Slytherin robes walked around the corner. Pulling herself up to her full height, she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise.

AN: Last chapter flat lined. Not good. Hopefully this one will do better.

"Hey Cho, where WERE you?" Marietta asked plaintively as she walked up to her friend. "I had to deal with Professor Vector on my own!"

"Sorry Marietta, I just…lost it," she replied, plastering a smile on her face while her mind wandered over what Marcus had said to her. "Must be my hormones playing up."

"Yeah, right. What's wrong?" Marietta asked and Cho looked up in surprise. Marietta snorted with amusement.

"I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you more than normal," she added and Cho shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nothing! Really!" Cho protested as Marietta gave her a disbelieving look.

"What's nothing?" a familiar voice asked from behind her and Cho jumped with surprise as Cedric walked up to them. Marietta looked up at Cedric and smiled.

"Ah, perhaps you can get it out of Cho what's got her so wound up," she said as she looked Cho in the eye. "She doesn't seem to want to tell me."

"Come on Cho, a problem shared is a problem halved," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. It was normally a comforting gesture, but after her encounter with Flint it merely brought another memory to the surface.

_Kissing his way down her shoulders he caught a nipple, sucking and biting lightly while feeling how it grew hard in his warm mouth._

With a slight shriek, she suddenly pulled away from Cedric, who suddenly looked puzzled.

"Cho…?" he asked a little uncertainly and Cho let out a small gasp of shock and horror as she realised who she was reacting to so badly.

"I'm sorry Cedric, you just…caught me by surprise," she said and Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"Cho, I'm right in front of you," he pointed out and Marietta nodded.

"Yeah, he only touched your shoulder," she added in a puzzled voice. "What's wrong?"

_Screaming as he entered her, she cried harder, she had hoped that the first time a man would touch her like that would be once she was married._

Mentally shaking the memory away, she faced her two friends.

"It's nothing," she insisted as she started to back away. "Really it's just my hormones and my period."

Cedric looked embarrassed as she knew he would and Cho felt a twinge of guilt at deceiving Cedric. In fact her period was overdue, but she quickly squashed that thought before it could follow it to its logical conclusion. She REFUSED to believe THAT was possible. Marietta however continued to stare at her with an expression of disbelief. Without another word, Cho turned and fled, her friends staring at her retreating figure.

"What could be so bad that she couldn't tell us?" Marietta asked aloud. "We're her friends. There's no way I'm buying that hormones and period stuff, Cho likes to keep control."

"Yes we are," Cedric said with a nod. "And friends help one another out. We're going to need to find out,"

"Agreed," Marietta said with a small nod and the two students went their separate ways with a promise to discover what was causing their friend so much grief.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own at all. Understand.

"Cho, can I ask you something?" Marietta asked in a surprised tone, before doing so anyway. "Just WHAT in Merlin's name are you EATING?"

Cho looked down briefly at the strawberries in gravy that she was eating at the breakfast table and shrugged.

"Strawberries in gravy," she replied in an almost nonchalant manner and Marietta raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but before she could say anything, Cho continued quickly. "I woke up with a craving for them."

"You woke up with a craving for strawberries in gravy?" Marietta asked in disbelief as she raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!" Cho snapped angrily and Marietta raised her hands.

"Whoa! I'd like my head back please?" Marietta exclaimed. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing!" Cho snapped.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed I see," Cedric added as he suddenly appeared beside her and Cho jumped in surprise, but before she could say a word, Cedric gasped in surprise as he noticed what she was eating. "What ARE you eating!?" he asked and Cho frowned.

"Strawberries in gra-" she paused for a moment and her face twisted in disgust. "Urgh, that's disgusting!"

"And sanity returns. What's up with you Cho?" Marietta asked, but Cho didn't hear her as she leaned over the Ravenclaw table and grabbed a bowl of tomato soup and proceeded to dump three scoops of ice cream into it.

"What I really should be eating is ice cream in tomato soup!" she said excitedly and Marietta and Cedric just stared in disbelief.

"Are you comple-" Marietta started when another member of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team suddenly cut her off.

"My older sister used to have all sorts of weird cravings," Thomas Fenetre cut in. "It's just a phase." He said, before continuing after a brief pause. "Of course, she was pregnant at the time."

"That would require for me to have actually done a certain something to get pregnant," Cho replied snappily as she dug into her latest bizarre concoction when a sudden memory assaulted her.

_Kissing her shoulders again and her chest he pushed deep into her without warning._

Feeling the food turn to ash in her mouth, she shook herself. Bad enough the event even happened without her dwelling on it.

"You know what? I'm not hungry," she snapped and she stormed out of the Great Hall leaving Cedric and Marietta looking puzzled.

"Surely she's not pregnant?" Cedric asked n a slightly aghast tone and Marietta shook her head.

"Don't think so. I'm sure she'd have told me if she'd gone that far with one of her boyfriends," she said firmly. "And besides, she's not really been close to a boy this year, she's too busy training."

"Yeah, with Wood pushing his team so hard, she thinks everyone else should do the same," Cedric added with a wry smile. "I should go after her."

"Let her cool down. I'll talk to her in class," Marietta replied and Cedric opened his mouth to object but Marietta cut him off. "Believe me, she just needs some time to calm down."


End file.
